


Blazing Impregnating Evil Deity

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Haiyore! Nyaruko-san
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Futanari, Lactation, Lovecraftian, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mahiro awakes to discover that Nyarko is pregnant with his child, just as she planned. Cuko and Tamao are also pregnant. Even Hasuta. They all want Mahiro to take responsibility, so he does, with all of them at the same time. Will he be able to cum before he completely loses his sanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Impregnating Evil Deity

It was with great surprise that I woke up that one morning, in my ordinary home, to the sound of a most unpleasant of morning greetings. The Crawling Chaos, Nyarko, who you might be aware of from the television broadcast, had moved into my abode. She, the creature from beyond the stars, had been coming dangerously close to my personal territory with the intent of mating with me. I had resisted her advances, fearing for my already slipping sanity, and a long and agonizing series of comic mishaps occurred within. Their interests were very eccentric and obscure, but nonetheless threatening to the reclusive little life I had once known.

“Mahiro! Mahiro!” her voice called out, bursting with the energy of concentrated sucrose. “We did it! I told you I’d have your babies one day! Come on, feel it!”

The silver-haired female who sat astride me, stark naked and burning with the sweaty stench of an unwashed nerd, had grabbed my arm and pressed my hand up against her alabaster stomach. Indeed, my would be girlfriend’s words had proven true. I reached my hand out across the bed and, as the crusty sleep fell from my eyes, my vision became clearer, and I could see Nyarko’s form clearer than ever. Her gravid belly extended closer to my face, her outward navel nearly rubbing me in the cheek.

The further up I looked, I noticed it was not only her stomach that had swollen in size. Her breasts, as well, were larger than I had remembered them being previously. Her nipples, darkened with pigment until they were a blackish-pink color, were taut upon her mountains of madness. Her movement was as agile as it ever was. She exaggeratedly moaned as I massaged her stomach, tracing my hand across the contours of her body. I backed against my bedpost, pale with shock. I had not realized the gravidity of things until now.

“What do you think, Mahiro?” asked Nyarko energetically, “I think I look even cuter when I’m pregnant! Of course, just because I’m like this, that doesn’t mean I don’t want more of your delicious, thick, smelly semen. I know you were getting hard from rubbing me. I could feel it massaging me underneath the sheets.”

“When did this happen?” I said, distraught, “I don’t remember doing anything like this. I lock the door every night!”

“Like that’ll stop me. I just come in through the window,” she replied hastily.

I cast my glance at the window, and noticed that it swung freely on its hinges. A breeze blew into my room. My mind thought about Nyarko climbing up a ladder into my chambers, pregnant and probably in the nude. Surely the neighbors would’ve noticed it. Unless, by casting their gazes upon her form, they were driven to a kind of madness previously unknown to mankind. We cannot comprehend these horrors from the heavens, the thought of one of them bearing a child, especially with another human, and propagating their numbers across our vast and cold cosmos is too much of a sight for the mind to comprehend.

“How long has this been going on for?” I asked.

“I’ll never forget that night,” said Nyarko, “I came into your room late at night, and saw your sleeping face. You looked so happy, and blushing, like you were having a wet dream. I could sniff your sheets the next morning like I always do, but I wanted to make that night special. So I pulled down the covers and your pants, and yanked your boxers away. I had already stripped at that time, and the warmth of my body enveloped you before you noticed the breeze blowing past your dick.

“Mahiro’s thick, hard, hot cock was before my eyes. My eyes had already adjusted to the darkness, and underneath the cover of the moonlight, I extended my cute pink tongue towards your balls,” It was at that moment I interrupted her.

“What sort of eroge do you think this is?” I asked. “Don’t get into any weird metaphors or anything like that!” My plea had not gotten through to her. She was continuing her story, the images overriding my mind. Phantom sensations started in the lower half of my body, recalling an event that had taken place in my sleeping hours.

“Mahiro’s sack tasted really good, but it was just the appetizer for my main course of love!”

Nyarko said, lying back on the bed. She spread her legs, revealing a pink, cavernous pussy, dripping with an otherworldly slime. The silver haired girl licked her digit and slid it into her lower regions, massaging her wet insides back and forth, nearly ready to climax again from the story she was telling herself.

“I moved my tongue up your shaft and placed it in my mouth. I could feel it in the back of my throat. Hot, throbbing, ready to fill my stomach with your sticky semen. I wrapped my tongue around it while the heat of my mouth made it throb further and further. Aided by the dream you were having, you shot your load into my mouth. My tongue was stained white, and the salty smell filled my nostrils. I had tasted Mahiro’s precious cum, but not in the hole that I wanted it in.

“I bent down and offered my nipple to your mouth. You suckled on it while massaging my breasts. Their softness, pliable in your hands, made your cock stand up again, and at that moment, I lifted myself off the bed and planted your dick, still dripping with cum from the last sleeping ejaculation, deep inside my pussy. Mahiro’s iron rod piercing my stomach was the moment I had been waiting for since I arrived on Earth. I bounced my hips up and down on your cock, letting the glans kiss my womb. My body was hot with pleasure, and my head was turning light. You were so good at sex when you were sleeping, I could only dream of what you would be like when you were awake. I was ready for you to fill me up with more semen, until my stomach swelled up long before I became pregnant!”

“That’s not what happens!” I said, once again shocked at how this girl, filled with the knowledge of the cosmos, failed to understand how human physiology works. “Just because you see that sort of stuff in doujinshi doesn’t mean it’ll happen in actual sex!”

“Who was the one who was awake?” asked Nyarko, “Anyway, I continued milking your cock for every last drop I could wring out of it. There was so much white cum that it was overflowing from my pussy. That which hadn’t already impregnated me, I loudly slurped up, and returned to my room, not even bothering to clean myself. I wanted to savor the taste of your seed on my tongue for as long as I could. Then my belly swelled up, and my big, round nipples became darker, dripping with crude mother’s milk. This is your baby, for sure!”

“How much of that did you embellish?” I said, holding up a fork. The glimmering utensil was reflected in Nyarko’s eyes. The pregnancy was real, I had been given no reason to doubt that, but only a being of her nature would be manipulative enough to make a nighttime violation of my person sound like a romantic encounter. It had already been proven that my mother would treat this as an unimportant matter, so I was running out of options.

“It’s mostly true, I just had you blindfolded the whole time,” said Nyarko with a devilish grin. “We’ve already discussed names in a previous episode, so now we can do all sorts of fun play that only pregnancy allows! I can rub your dick with my belly, or...” the silver haired girl grabbed the full weight of her engorged breasts, and squeezed them between her palms. A spray of white milk splashed over my face. I held my mouth, trying to not taste the bodily fluids of a girl who did not even come from my planet.

The milk forced itself in all directions. Nyarko’s face flushed bright red, and her eyes rolled up from the pleasure of her milking her breasts. A small bit of the smooth, white liquid found itself on my tongue, and I instinctively extended it outward to lick it. My body had betrayed my true intentions, and though I tried to resist, the milk of the pregnant girl sitting atop me had already entered my throat. It was warm and mildly pleasant. I watched my head for any signs of approaching madness, but was unable to focus when a second figure barged into my room at this earliest of hours.

A form even more slender than that of Nyarko, her very presence raised the temperature of the room by a few degrees. Her dull expression, a poker face if I have ever seen one, displayed a subtle hint of joy at the situation her body was in. Cthugha, or as she called herself among the humans, Cuko, had once again donned the red, form-fitting bodysuit I had first encountered her in. Like Nyarko, her belly had grown massively in size, and her once small breasts had gained a notable amount of endowment. I began to fear, from the squeaking noises as she trekked across the floor, that the red bodysuit she was wearing was actually a self-applied form of body paint, superficially made to resemble clothing.

“Cuko...” I said. “You’re pregnant too?”

“Yes, boy,” said Cuko, “I’m carrying Nyarko’s baby. The jewel of our love is developing right here, in my stomach. Nyarko, what do you think we should name it?”

“When did this happen?!” said Nyarko aggressively, pointing her finger at the Living Flame that was encroaching upon her space. “I lock the door every night!”

Cuko rubbed her engorged belly against Nyarko’s own. The natural heat spreading from her body could be felt by me. It was hotter than anything on this Earth, but she seemed to be directing it so that it ignored my presence. Cuko considered me a friend and an obstacle on her path of destruction towards getting pregnant with Nyarko’s offspring. I had briefly wondered in my mind, at times, in those past days how such a thing was possible. Cuko had to be deluded, I thought, but the sight of her stomach protruding from her thin waist had put everything I knew about the workings of this universe.

“It was easy, Nyarko. You have thousands of forms, so all I had to do was find the one identical to your adorable human body, with the addition of a penis, and sit myself atop it. I played with your nipples and fingered your asshole... every part of your body was mine,” said Cuko lustily. A line of drool slid down from her cheek as she finished her sentence.

“How much of that did you embellish?” Nyarko said.

As odd as this may sound, the behavior of these ancient beings from outer space had been surprisingly constant since they took up lodging in my house. Nyarko rebuffed Cuko’s advances, not caring about Cuko’s pregnancy, or even how it had happened.

“Nyarko,” I asked, “If one of your alternate forms has a... that, then why did you need to jerk off with mine?”

I recalled that moment when my body had been switched with Nyarko’s. It took everything in my power to not transform into her true form, a tentacled mass of mouths and screaming sounds. My SAN points have been remaining at a stable level ever since she arrived, and I suspect this carried over to my mind, regardless of which body it was being hosted in.

“Mahiro, don’t be so naive!” said Nyarko, who had been playing with herself for the last few moments, the squishing noises of her hand in her pussy providing a metronome to the room, “Of course I’ve shot my own load, but I wanted to get to know your penis. You’re my beloved, so it’s much more important.”

Cuko was licking Nyarko’s leg, her tongue getting closer and closer to her pussy. She pressed her fingers against Nyarko’s skin, drawing small points of heat along her waist. Nyarko’s clitoris trembled, and an aura of blinding light appeared around Nyarko’s waist. The weight of her body had increased by a small bit, for a throbbing cock, still in its foreskin, had materialized in place of her clitoris. The rest of her pussy, pink and wet and dripping juice onto my stomach, remained where it had been, but this male organ had now firmly rooted itself onto her form.

“Nyarko, I love everything about your cock,” said Cuko, licking the shaft gently. Her saliva was like warmed lubricant, but several times hotter. Milk dripped down from Nyarko’s nipples and onto her shaft. Cuko swallowed it. “The way the glans tremble when I stick my tongue in your urethra, the arrangement of the throbbing veins... I want the milk from your boobs and your dick, Nyarko. Give it all to me.”

“No!” Nyarko said, shoving Cuko away with her foot. This did not stop Cuko for very long.

Nyarko finally got off of me, pushing harder against Cuko. Two pregnant females were fighting each other in the center of my room. It was a perversion of a sumo match, I thought. Cuko’s ecstacy had caused her own breasts to start lactating. There was an aura to her milk, as thought she was secreting liquid fire from her breasts. I was thankful that none of that milk had landed in my mouth. Surely, it would have burned my tongue, depriving me of my sense of taste for some time.

I considered leaving my room to take a shower, hoping that I could remove the sexual scent of Nyarko’s love juices and breast milk from my body. These two could fight it out with each other as they were wont to do. The matters of the Elder God alien races were something I had decided long ago I would not get involved with, though fate had taken her cruel hand against me, and kept forcing me into situations like this.

On the other side of that door, standing in the morning light, was another nude humanoid figure. Shorter in stature than myself, and with a feminine face topped by soft, golden hair arranged into a single ponytail. My eyes scanned the body of the King in Yellow, tracing down beyond his slender chest and towards his stomach, which had also started to bear fruit. I wondered if his physiology had been altered include female genitalia, as Nyarko had only moments before, but my eyes did not deceive me.

The only thing below Hasta’s waist was a thick, erect member with a noticeable, hairless set of family jewels. I had not cared to look at Hasta’s package, but common sense in the world of entertainment, that these aliens held so dear, had always indicated that the smaller in size a person’s body was, the more endowed they were, to act against the expectations of the common man. In more ways than one, Hasta was acting against my expectations. I cast my gaze, absentmindedly, towards the ceiling, trying to count the specks in the plaster.

“Go-good morning, Hasta,” I said, “Wait, aren’t you a male?”

“Mahiro, gender has nothing to do with it,” said Hasta, blushing profusely, “I snuck into your room after Nyarko left.”

“Where’s the baby supposed to be?” I asked furiously.

“That doesn’t matter. It’s ours, isn’t it?” said Hasta. “Come on, feel it.”

“I’d rather not,” I said. “Ugh... this makes me sick...”

I walked past Hasta towards the first floor of my house. I knew ignoring this would be futile in making it go away, but it was the last option I had. All I could do was make breakfast, go to school, and hope that the girls’ and Hasta’s superiors would have taken them away for gross misconduct by the time I ascended the stairs once again.

The sound of pancakes, their lightly caramel-colored batter bubbling in a frying pan, could be heard from the entrance. The smells captivated my nose, and momentarily made me forget the problems I had encountered upon my wakening. My classmate, Tamao Kurei, was in the kitchen, wearing an apron and cooking breakfast for me. I had not heard her come in, but she would be a comforting presence in this time. The sole person I could count on for normalcy. My vision cleared, and I noticed deviations in Tamao’s form.

She was wearing an apron, but nothing else with it. I could see the outline of her ass clearly, shaking back and forth as she hummed the strangely ominous background music I had heard many times in my life. She turned around, and presented me with the finished panackes, layered in syrup and butter and powdered sugar.

“Good morning, Mahiro. I prepared these special for you. Make sure you take responsibility, okay?” she said calmly.

“Responsibility?” I asked wearily.

“For this...” she gestured towards her stomach. She wasn’t as pregnant as the three evil gods on the floor above. Her belly was noticeably protruding, but only to the point where she looked a little chubby, and her nipples had darkened somewhat, but retained most of their pink color. “It’s yours, Mahiro.”

“Let me guess, you snuck into my room, too?” I asked.

“No. Nyarko gave me some of your semen, and I used it to masturbate. It got inside me, and now this happened. I’m okay with it being ours, but I want you to have sex with me for real this time. What do you say?” asked Tamao.

I ate my pancakes in silence while Tamao waited for an answer. They tasted sweeter than usual this morning. The stress had made my tongue more sensitive to the sucrose present in these fluffy discs of batter. Every time I cast my glance upward, I noticed Tamao’s gravid body, and tried to not think about everything that entailed. When I finished my last bite, Nyarko, Cuko and Hasta had come downstairs, still fighting over who had first priority of who. I was surrounded by three nude, pregnant girls and Hasta. I could ignore the manic wobbling of their milk-filled breasts no longer.

“What do you want?” I asked, “I’ve barely woken up, and I have more questions then there are answers! There’s this lingering feeling in my penis that I may have done... something to make this happen, but everything’s too confusing. Just give me a clear answer!”

Nyarko thrust her belly out with pride, rubbing her stomach with a circular motion. “I want you to fuck me while I’m pregnant, Mahiro! That’s all. We’re going to be doing it a lot more, so I want you to get used to how my pussy feels now.”

I opened the silverware drawer and found a clean fork. I threw it with such force that it implanted itself in the ground. This fork would serve as a totem, a way to make sure I didn’t completely lose my sanity points from sticking my shaft inside of Nyarko’s pink, throbbing snatch. I threw down my trousers and laid myself on the couch, waiting for Nyarko to come take me. She was going to be the dominant one in this relationship no matter what I did, and while I refused to admit it, I found her pregnant form attractive. This was something that was not supposed to be, but the implausibility only made it hotter.

My erect cock, standing upright, the crimson head dripping with precum, waited for Nyarko to mount it. She gently climbed on top of the couch cushions, making cute grunting sounds underneath her breath. She swallowed the whole of my dick, down to the root, with a loud, squishing sound. I opened my eyes only after she had mounted me, and saw that the phallus she had revealed earlier had not yet erased itself from her figure.

“Nyarko...” said Cuko lustily, “Your pussy already belongs to the boy, but any part of your body is beautiful.”

She lowered her head towards Nyarko’s anus, and took a deep breath. The filthy scents of sweat and feces, trapped in Nyarko’s ass hair, could only turn Cuko on. The pregnant girl of the flame held her hand in front of her crotch. A pillar of fire erupted from her clitoris, transforming it into a cock not dissimilar to Nyarko’s. It was thinner, but a little longer, and looked specifically designed to be thrust into an asshole.

“Cu-cuko, what are you doing?” asked Nyarko, pounding her hips up and down against my waist. Her firm butt slapped against my crotch, thrusting me deeper into Nyarko’s squishy pussy. “What about lube?”

Cuko massaged her breasts with her hands, and produced more of the liquid fire from her nipples. She coated her cock in the substance, and slathered the rest of it onto Nyarko’s twitching, smelly butthole. Her anus opened wide, and Cuko thrust her cockhead into the ring of Nyarko’s anus, propelling herself further into Nyarko’s smooth bowels. Cuko lay down across my legs, for her swollen stomach prevented her from doing much bouncing in a standing position. She began to push her legs out like a piston, pushing herself deeper into Nyarko’s bottom.

“My ass is on fire!” Nyarko shouted.

“That means it’s working...” said Cuko, licking her lips. “My milk is the best lubricant. I’m finally thrusting through my beloved Nyarko’s sphincter...”

Cuko’s cock was already leaking its heated precum, ready to squirt a creamy load of juice inside Nyarko, marking the Crawling Chaos for her own. I was trying everything in my power to avoid climaxing inside Nyarko. She would stick to me even more if I let go, and if I came early, I would surely disappoint her. She thought me a man of great sexual prowess, and I did not want to leave her thinking otherwise.

Tamao’s darkened nipples were already leaking a thin, white milk. She let a drop of the liquid slide onto her fingers, and placed one of them inside my mouth. My tongue licked off the juice, and I asked, through a strained voice, what Tamao was trying to do.

“Mahiro, your dick is already being used, but if you could use your tongue... on my pussy... I don’t want to be left out. You’re important to me too,” she said timidly.

“Why are you saying that so timidly when you’re completely naked?” I asked.

Tamao had already mounted my face before I could get a further word in. She spread her lower lips with her fingers, opening up her fresh pink pussy for me. I licked my tongue around the edges of her labia, tasting of her juices. It had a slightly salty, but not unpleasant flavor. Tamao’s feminine hormones had grown more potent with the onset of her pregnancy, and the glow of her skin made her even more irresistible. She, at least, was human. I understood how her body worked.

My tongue and my cock were occupied, turning my mind into a blank, white haze. All I could focus on was the pleasure of Nyarko’s pussy squeezing itself around my shaft, and the sticky nectar dripping out of Tamao’s flower. If it was this captivating only a few months into her pregnancy, I wondered what it would taste like when she was on the verge of delivery, her stomach as plump as the girl riding my dick.

The King in Yellow was the only one who had not joined in on this debauchery. He put himself on the arm of the couch, and looked intently at Tamao’s asshole. He stuck his fingers inside her hot hole, and pried it apart. Tamao moaned in pleasure, and her secretions came out thicker than they were previously.

“Someday, I’m going to do it with Mahiro for real, and you’re an Earthling like he is, so... Kurei, can I use your anus?” asked Hasta innocently. His face belied the pounding that Tamao would endure. His cock was the thickest in the room, and would rub against Tamao’s insides with such great force that I wondered if her mind would endure it.

“Su-sure...” said Tamao.

Hasta put his glans against the outside of Tamao’s asshole. He slowly inched his cock inside her behind, pushing deeper and deeper until he was in up to the root. Tamao moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure at how wide her asshole had been pushed open. Hasta started thrusting inside her. Even a small movement was enough to trigger feelings of intense sexual pleasure within Tamao’s bowels. Hasta’s sack slapped against Tamao’s butt, adding another rhythm to the lewd beats.

We were trapped, there, in a sexual party where time had slowed, and the only thing on our minds was the pulsating of our organs. Cuko and Hasta’s cocks were wrapped tightly by the buttholes of their partners. Those dirty smelling, but fresh anuses that gripped them as tight as a pussy could. Cuko’s clitoris brushed up against the underside of Nyarko’s ass. Her body was red hot, nearly burning an imprint of her figure onto the couch.

I had stopped licking Tamao’s pussy and started sucking on it, occasionally flicking my tongue up towards her clitoris. Her juices were coming on harder and faster. My cock was being pressed upon by Nyarko’s pussy. Her membrane swallowed up my shaft, pushing me closer and closer to her gravid womb with every thrust. Everyone but myself, and this includes Hasta, was leaking breast milk from their nipples, staining the bodies of all involved with a transparent white layer.

“Nyarko...” Tamao said, leaning out to kiss the green eyed deity opposite her. “You have a wonderful pair of breasts.”

“You too,” said Nyarko.

Tamao and Nyarko kissed passionately on top of me, swapping saliva and the taste of each others’ breast milk. Cuko glared up from her seat with a jealous gaze that burned through the room. “How dare anyone kiss Nyarko before me?” she asked. “Nyarko, don’t you want to drink my milk, too?”

Nyarko’s girlcock had gone ignored throughout these events. Her member, turgid and throbbing, looked ready to burst with cum. Nyarko gripped her phallus with her hands, positioning it towards Tamao’s pregnant belly. Nyarko rubbed her wet hand up and down her shaft, forewarning the approaching climax of our sexual party.

“Mahiro, I’m cumming!” said Nyarko, Tamao and Hasta.

“Nyarko, I’m cumming!” shouted Cuko from the back, alone.

A cocktail of sexual fluids erupted across our bodies. Cuko sprayed her breast milk across Nyarko’s back, and her pussy squirted a urine-like stream of secretions on the Crawling Chaos’ backside. Cuko’s dick let loose a rope of hot semen into Nyarko’s butt. At the same time, my own cock fired its load into Nyarko’s pussy, plastering her insides with a coat of white. Nyarko’s dark nipples sprayed their milk onto Tamao, whose own nippes sprayed Nyarko back. The two girls licked the mothers’ milk off their bodies, wrapping their mouths in its sweet taste.

The engorged head of Hasta’s rod fired a thick amount of cum into Tamao’s anus, so much that it dripped out of her asshole and stained the King in Yellow’s shaft. He, rubbing his pregnant belly, reclined back. The festivities concluded with Nyarko rubbing her dick, and squirting a spurting, spluttering dollop of thick, pale-colored semen onto Tamao’s navel. I could not speak, for my body had been overtaken by the knowledge of what I had just done, and the secret embarrassment that I had actually enjoyed it.

I returned to the dreamlands once more, knowing that when I awoke, the entire process would start again. Perhaps it was a vision brought on by madness. The last thing I saw as my vision faded was the fork in the corner of the room, stained with a slather of Nyarko’s semen. It dripped from the tong onto the floor, and shone with a faint and unearthly light.


End file.
